


Sweet and Spicy

by sardonicat



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Engagement, Fluff, I promise they love each other they're just Stressed, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Squip, Wedding Planning, also listen it's extremely cheesy but you're just going to have to deal with that, but still, not that it really matters because the events of canon are barely brought up, please just enjoy the Engaged!spicy bis, rated for cursing and mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicat/pseuds/sardonicat
Summary: "It was Rich’s idea to have a candy bar at the reception. Of course it was. Jeremy wasn’t exactly complaining, but if he was being honest with himself, this was the last thing he wanted to be doing today. That was crazy, right? Spending the day tasting candy with the love of his life should’ve probably been his definition of a perfect day, and yet…"Jeremy is beyond anxious about wedding planning (particularly his vows) and the fact that Rich barely seems to care about any of it. A candy shop isn't particularly the best place for him to snap under the pressure, but it's fucking happening so here we go.A cheesy graduation present for the wonderful, beautiful, AMAZING lalagirl16 aka Meg. Congratulations on conquering the shit out of high school, I love you!!!!! <3





	Sweet and Spicy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalagirl16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalagirl16/gifts).



“Holy shit babe, we have to get these,” Rich grinned, popping another caramel in his mouth. Jeremy smiled back and nodded, twisting the engagement ring back and forth on his finger as he chewed. Ever since Rich had proposed, this had become a nervous habit of his -  which essentially meant that it was an all the time habit these days.

He swallowed and made eye contact with the candy shop employee behind the counter, “There’s no chance these come in purple, do they?” he asked. The cashier shook his head. “Yeah, um… Didn’t think so,” Jeremy sighed and shot his fiance a nervous glance.

Rich took the hint immediately, reaching down and locking his pinky gently around Jeremy’s. “Can you give us a minute to look around a little more?” The employee nodded, and they wandered off into the depths of the store.

It was Rich’s idea to have a candy bar at the reception. Of course it was. Jeremy wasn’t exactly complaining, but if he was being honest with himself, this was the last thing he wanted to be doing today. That was crazy, right? Spending the day tasting candy with the love of his life should’ve probably been his definition of a perfect day, and yet… “I don’t know, maybe we should do this another day, we have way too much to do back home.”

“I get that, but you know this is _also_ one of the million things we have to do, right? It’s not going to hurt us to spend one day working on something a little more fun.” Rich insisted, shifting his arm up around Jeremy’s waist. “I know you want everything perfect, and I love you for that, but it’s not worth running yourself half to death over.”

That didn’t sit right with Jeremy. He shrugged Rich off and stared into the display case of M&Ms. “They don’t have the right shade of pink. Do we have to make a special order for a different shade? This would look ridiculous against the tablecloths.” He rambled, ignoring Rich’s comment.

The way Rich rolled his eyes was painful, to say the least. “These are _fine_ , Jer, I swear nobody will laugh if the M&Ms don’t perfectly match the tablecloth. All anyone cares about is getting free chocolate.” He tried again to wrap his arm around Jeremy, but he dug his nails into his palms and stalked off towards a different display.

“If you don’t care about this, I’d really rather be back home. I have way too much on my plate to be wasting time right now.” Jeremy knew he shouldn’t be sulking like this, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the list on his phone: flowers, seating chart, cake, and at the very top, in all caps, “VOWS”. Rich was adamant that they write their own, to the point where it seemed to be just about the only thing he cared about when it came to the ceremony.

It wasn’t fair, words came easy to Rich. As soon as he’d finished his, he came running out of their bedroom, waving a sheet of paper in Jeremy’s face. “Babe, not to be dramatic or anything, but these are honestly the best vows ever written. The guests will have to run to catch their socks after this, I swear…” He’d paused there, then continued at Jeremy’s confused expression, “You know, because it’ll knock them off… Their socks. Anyway! Just be ready.”

It was different for Jeremy, words had never been his thing. He had agreed though, if for no other reason than to encourage the act of Rich actually having an opinion on something. Jeremy bit his lip, that wasn’t fair. In truth, the one place where he _did_ have more than enough words in him was when it came to his fiance, but vows were different. How much could he say in front of all their loved ones without completely embarrassing himself? How long was he supposed to speak? What if his ended up way longer than Rich’s? Or worse, way shorter? What if they were too cheesy and everyone thought he was fake and didn’t actually love Rich?

Every time he sat down to write, it was those same questions over and over in his mind instead of what he wanted to say until it amounted to two hours of just sitting down and panicking instead of actually getting anything done. Even through the relatively constant annoyance with Rich through the planning process, the thought of disappointing him on their wedding day was unbearable to Jeremy.

Rich sighed and followed after Jeremy. “Of course I care, I just don’t think these little things are as big a deal as you’re making them out to be. As long as the candy tastes good, nobody will give a shit.”

“Honestly? Because it feels like the only thing you _do_ care about is making me do the one thing that could possibly make me more anxious than this!” Jeremy snapped back, shoving the list in Rich’s face for emphasis.

Instantly, he recoiled and felt all of the blood drain from his face. He shouldn’t have said that.

Rich’s mouth hung open, his eyes wide and brimming with tears. He should _not_ have said that. But Jeremy blinked and the hurt had evaporated, as if it had never been there at all, and was replaced with the cold fire of indignation. “Where the fuck is this coming from, Jeremy?” He spat, “I’m letting you do this the way _you_ want it, and all I’m fucking asking of you is that you don’t kill yourself in the process so I actually have someone to marry when it’s all done. I’m giving you all the space I possibly could to make it your fucking dream, so how the fuck am I the bad guy here?”

Suddenly, Jeremy didn’t feel so bad anymore. “You honestly think that’s what’s happening here? Shit, I didn’t know that having such complete apathy towards every single decision about our fucking wedding was supposed to be your big, heroic act. Sorry if I’m not more appreciative of you letting me do all the work, and then asking me to write a fucking speech to give in front of everyone we’ve ever known on top of it.”

Rich scoffed and broke eye contact with him, crossing his arms and staring intently into the display case. “Well maybe I just wanted to give you space because the only thing that really matters is that I get to marry you.”

Oh.

“And if you didn’t want to write vows, then why the fuck didn’t you just say so?”

“Rich, I-”

Rich cut him off, “Let’s just get back to work.”

Jeremy struggled to figure out what exactly he was feeling beyond the sensation of ice flooding his veins. On one hand, Rich wasn’t being fair and it pissed him off even more. He was the one who had said “I don’t care.” or “It’s up to you!” whenever he asked for help on a decision. He was the one who gave little to no help beyond a few phone calls and the occasional suggestion. He couldn’t act like that and then turn around to pass it off like it was just because he loved him so much. On the other, he had definitely gone too far. Bringing the vows into it was, no doubt, a horrible decision. He was so eager to hear what Rich would have to say to him when they finally made it up to the altar, and his own inability to string together a coherent sentence was probably the most ridiculous of things that could take that experience away from the two of them. On some other mutant third hand there was the absolute mortification of losing his temper in the middle of a fucking candy store. What a way to out himself as the world’s worst groomzilla. Were groomzillas even a thing? Probably not. He was just a full-on bridezilla. A bridezilla who may have just ruined his relationship with his groom. Shit.

Jeremy rubbed his hands over his thighs in an attempt to stop them from trembling as he made his way back to the counter. He just had to ride this out, then he could smooth things over with Rich. Everything would be fine.

It had to be fine.

The cashier lit up as he took his place beside Rich, “There you are!” He called, obviously trying his best to pretend he hadn’t just heard all that. “I was just telling your fiance about these, they’re perfect for if you want to add a little exotic flair to your table.” Jeremy cringed at the cheesy, doctored lines he was being fed and eyed the offerings on the counter warily. In front of them was what appeared to be chocolate covered… jalapenos? There was no way he’d be putting that in his mouth.

Rich was the polar opposite, he was clearly already sold. He peered up at Jeremy, practically bouncing up and down at the counter. “It’s either going to be disgusting or amazing, but either way we need these.” He wore a playful smile, but Jeremy could still see the carnage of the fight behind his plastic expression.

“Why don’t we just… try it first?” He mumbled. Absolutely not, he wouldn’t even let that anywhere near his face. But then Rich was handing him one, and he’d probably just keel over and die right there if he was allowed to embarrass himself any more today. And then it was in his mouth.

Shit.

The feeling could only be described as the literal gates of Hell opening in his mouth as all the demons danced across his tongue, jabbing him with their flaming pitchforks. He tried to swallow, but the flavor of the chocolate started to mix in with the heat of the pepper and before he could register what was happening, tears were streaming down his face and a wave of nausea overtook him.

Jeremy instinctively grabbed for Rich’s hand, then noticed the sweat starting to drip down pretty much his entire body. Rich hardly got out a quiet, “You okay?” before Jeremy’s stomach twisted and his mouth filled with saliva. He sprinted towards the back of the store and barely made it to the bathroom before he fell to his knees and vomited his breakfast into the toilet. So much for not embarrassing himself anymore.

When he was finished, he wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve and just stared at the ceiling in dismay. It was official, this day could not have possibly gone worse.

“Sometimes I forget just how white you are, Tall-ass.” Rich piped up from behind, kneeling down next to Jeremy with a tiny giggle. “Seriously though, are you okay?”

Jeremy nodded, and relaxed into Rich’s shoulder. The old nickname always had such a tranquilizing effect on him in a way he couldn’t explain, which was ironic since it used to strike fear deep into his core way back when.

“Hey Jer, can you be honest with me about something?” Rich asked. He hummed in acknowledgement.  “Do you even want to get married?”

Jeremy shot up and stared him in the eye. “Of course I do, why would you even ask that?”

Rich let out a nervous laugh and twined his fingers with Jeremy’s, rubbing small circles on the back of his hand. “It’s just… Ever since we got engaged, this whole thing seems to stress you out more than anything. If this isn’t what you want, or you’re not ready, or whatever, it’s okay. I can wait for you to be ready. I just can’t stand seeing you like this all the time.”

“It’s not that at all,” he said with all the sincerity his miserable, protesting body could muster. “There’s just so much to do and it feels like so little time to do it…” he hesitated, but resolved to keep going, “And more than anything it feels like I’m doing it all on my own.”

“You know I was serious before, Jeremy. I know you have all these ideas of what a dream wedding will be, but my dream wedding is any one where I get to marry you.” Rich blushed and covered his face with his hands. “God, that was really fucking cheesy, but it’s true, okay? You know why I don’t really care about the decorations or the flowers, or the color of the goddamn M&Ms?”

Jeremy couldn’t help but laugh at that. In the grand scheme of things that had or even could’ve sparked an argument between them, M&Ms had to be the weirdest.

“It’s because I’m going to be looking at you the whole time, and wondering how I got so lucky that you’re going to be mine forever,” Rich beamed, “But if you want a little more help on all that other stuff, I’m right here. All you have to do is ask.”

He wasn’t sure whether he should blush, burst into tears, or scream at himself for being _so_ incredibly stupid. He settled on taking a giant, wheezing breath and saying, “I’m sorry I’m such an idiot.”

Rich burst out laughing, “It’s fine, Jeremy. If I didn’t already know you were a dumbass by now, marrying you would be hopeless. Just don’t scare me like that again… And don’t eat another of those peppers, that was disgusting.”

It was Jeremy’s turn to start giggling now, “Whoops.”

Rich leaned in and swiped Jeremy’s sweaty hair to the side, his hand coming to rest on his cheek as he went in for his lips. Jeremy ignored the fluttering in his stomach at being so close and shoved him back, “You have to at least let me wash my mouth out before we do that, it’s disgusting.”

Rich backed off, raising his hands innocently “Fair enough.” An evil smirk crept onto his face, “But we’re definitely buying some of those.”

“Rich.” Jeremy said the name as more of a statement than anything else. “That was the worst experience of my life.”

“But it’s just like us!” Rich mused, “Sweet, but spicy!”

“If you don’t stop being cheesy, I’m going to vomit,” Jeremy glanced down at the toilet, “...Again.”

Rich turned over and laid his head in Jeremy’s lap, “Shut up, you know you love it. Speaking of spicy, I think I know a way to get some of this pressure off your shoulders.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Jeremy choked on a breath and shoved Rich off of him, “Jesus Christ, Rich. Do you really want to find out if it’s possible for me to be any more embarrassed here?”

“Maybe.”

Jeremy sighed, “Come on, we have candy to buy. We still haven’t found anything blue…”

Rich rolled his eyes and pulled Jeremy to his feet, “Off we go again.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! as always, I'm @whyamiheere on tumblr if you want to check me out! and while you're there, make sure to check out @lalagirl16 as well since this is for her! sorry it took me so goddamn long to get more spicy bis up, but life is... life. but here it is! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~Mik <3


End file.
